The Gift That Keeps On Giving
by Dajypop
Summary: Due to a sour deal with Francis Stone, Richie is now his (not-so-dedicated) slave for the next month. Stuck between a comforting friend gone lover and a rippled, hard place, can Richie make the right choice? Side Virgil/Richie, Main HotGear. Rated M for gay reasons. No likey? No ready.
1. Burn or Babe?

AN: Hello, everyone who thought I'd gone dead. :3 And how are you fine lot today? Here I am, just posting another collab with my fiancee, this time on a whole different fandom. Whoopse? This is what happens when we lack internet for months then randomly get it at random. We have moved, too, which was stressful...

Anyway, have our new OTP. 8D

Chapter One: Burn or Babe?

Running a hand over the lockers as he walked along, Hot Streak didn't care if his pants were low, boxers showing, and muscle shirt tight. The world was his. Ever since the Big Bang and he'd gotten his fiery powers, he'd used them to get whatever the hell he felt like and wasn't going to let anyone push him around... Not that he'd done that before... He'd always kind of been a bully... and there were some of his schoolmates to push around... Virgil and his geeky friend Richie...

Stepping up, he sneered, "Hey geeks. I wasn't aware there was a nerd meeting today."

Pushing Virgil out of the way, he zeroed in on Richie like a hawk on a mouse, "Eenie meenie miney moe, which dweeb to pick on..? How about you? After school... in the alley. You. Me. Come alone."

With a face going from gleeful excitement to twisted horror, Richie gulped a little and glanced to Virgil, looking uncertain. "A-ah, why me? You didn't even play the game fairly..." He muttered, closing his eyes behind his glasses. "I... I'm really no fu-fun..." And why would he come alone?

Left with little argument, however, he went through his classes with anxiety building with each tick of the clock. When school let out, he took his sweet time packing away his things, even chatting with a teacher in order to delay this as much as possible.

But... There always came a time to face the music... Head down, backpack on one shoulder, hands clutching the strap, he licked his lips before looking around. Why did he even do what the other asked? He could have brought Virgil... At least his buddy had those electric powers...

Waiting in the alley, it was obvious Francis had skipped a couple classes, excited to get to this. Grinding one fist into a palm, he smirked and watched as the other stepped onto the gravelly concrete. "Ready? Get over here already... Don't think Static Stuck is gonna help you this time..."

Tapping his foot, he was impatient, waiting for the other to hurry up and get close enough to smash into the wall. This was the highlight of his day! Well... aside from torching the garbage dump and freaking out the fire squad long enough to distract them while he torched the mall. What a day.

Gulping a little, he prayed silently on his way deeper into the alley, before sucking in a deep breath. "D-do we really need to do this, Francis?" He questioned softly, looking at the ground and trying to keep his glasses from slipping down his nose too far.

"I... You know nobody enjoys these things but you, and, uh..." Not that he had long to speak before he was smashed into the wall and his head knocked against it, sending a wave of dizziness and nausea over him. Eyes watering from the shock and pain, he glanced up with large blue eyes, uncertain about this.

"Yes, Foley. We need to do this." He wasn't enjoying the talking, punching the other in the stomach, "Now shut up. I have some beating to do before my next appointment..."

He had places to be and things to do, there was no talking him out of beating the other. Grabbing Richie by his blue and yellow hoodie, he hefted him up and pinned him to the brick wall, "So... what have we got here today..?" He began to look over the other.

"Owwww..." He whimpered, feeling way too sick for his daily beating. "I... Ugh... I don't r-really have much today..." he muttered, licking his lips and finding his chapped lips to be sharper than he'd remembered, feeling his own dead skin slice uselessly into his poor tongue. Squirming in the other's arms, he chewed his lip a little before sighing, "Can I just give you twenty bucks and leave? I kinda need all my limbs to be intact when I go home or mom's gonna start suspecting that you're trying to kill me..."

Not that Francis would probably care. God, how he wished for a way to escape this. Too bad it would never come...

"Maybe that's what I want her to think.." He smirked and lifted a hand up, conjuring fire into his palm and licking his lips eagerly. Anything to stroke his ego, he loved power and was definitely the hothead that his alter ego name suggested... Hotstreak... He lived by his own ideas of danger, more danger... more fun.

"So what're you gonna do, Foley? hmm?"

Gulping again, he whimpered a little before blurting out, "Anything you want, anything at all... I... I'll do anything, just please... I don't like being branded..." Whimpering again, he kicked a little uselessly, "I'll be your slave for... For a month, just please... Please, don't burn me again..."

"A month?" He paused, chuckling, "Now that's new... you do whatever I say? Anything at all?" This was certainly interesting him and might just save the pale blonde from getting burned. Setting down the other, he extinguished the fire and ran a hand through his two-tone hair, "Sounds like a fair deal..."

"Anything at all..." He mirrored as he was set down, seeming a little fearful, but, at the same time, excited to not be sent home burning again. He hated those, after all; always needed aloe when they had none. "And... Hell... If you want... Longer than a month. I'll even write up a contract..."

"First let's see how this month goes..." He chuckled before turning away, "You'd better do well... or I'll do more than burn..." Walking out of the alley, he tossed a flame so the trash can lit up, if Richie didn't get out of there, he'd probably get the brunt of the blame.

Chasing after the other, he nearly clung to his arm to avoid getting caught with the flame. "Uh... Well... Wh-what should I do f-for you first, then?" He questioned, head tilting cutely as those plump lips parted a little.

"Three in the morning... park. You. Me. Meet me there. Be late, and you'll learn that fire can do more than sear flesh from your bones. Got it?" Francis sneered as the other had his arms around his bicep.

With wide eyes, Richie felt his breath stop. Three in the morning? The park? This... This couldn't be good...

"B-but... Francis... I... I'm not allowed out after curfew... My.. My dad would be so pissed..." He seemed a bit more scared of his father than he was of Francis for the moment. Chewing his lip a little bit, he tried to figure out which painful way he wanted to spend the next few weeks...

"Just sneak out. It'll be easy." The taller looked at the nerd and chuckled, "Forget your old man... you're going to hang out with me... or I burn your house down with your family in it. Then you won't have to worry about curfew."

"A-ah... O-okay... I'll... I'll see you at the park a-at three." Smiling a little bit, though it was nervously, Richie started off for home with fear in his heart and nausea burning his stomach and esophagus. When he got home, he tried to play off his nervousness for test anxiety, going straight to bed so he could get up early, even skipping dinner.


	2. Kiss Me, Kill Me

**AN: Hello, again, everyone! To everyone who likes this story, I thank you for your reading. To everyone who doesn't, well... Sorry? Hehe. Still, I'm pretty proud of it, and I know my love is, too. We're having too much fun with this. o3o**

**Anyway, here's another chapter, just for you guys. 8D I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Two: Kiss Me, Kill Me**

Around two-thirty in the morning, the usually good boy decided to save some lives and do as he was told by his master for a month told him to. Standing by the swingset awkwardly, he rubbed his hands over his arms gently, sucking on his lower lip a little as he waited for Francis to show up. Hotstreak was probably going to be running late, as usual for guys like him... Somehow, he was always more punctual to Richie's daily beatings than he was.

Around Three-fifteen, Francis arrived ever so fashionably late... Great. When he got there, he'd lit up his hand and was using it as a torch to see. Stepping over to the blonde nerd, he smirked, "Over there... let's play X's and O's..."

"Mn..." Sighing heavily, Richie shook his head. "Francis... I'm freezing. Been here for a whole th-thirty minutes..." Shuddering to prove his point, he closed his eyes, "I can see my breath, can't we go somewhere w-warmer?" He added, pouting a little.

"Don't worry... you'll be perfectly warm if you say close..." He headed over to underneath the play structure, spinning the toys he came across and sitting cross legged underneath the bridge. "Get over here." He was playing the fire between his fingertips, lost in the glow for a while as if it took him somewhere good.

Somewhere Richie seemed afraid of going, from the looks of it. Standing just outside the play structure, he glanced at the sky as if it would rain and put out the God-awful fire that plagued him, though it didn't seem ready to work for him. "Wh-what do you want me to do?"

"Well? You're not going to make me wait all night, are you Foley? Get over here. Don't make me angry." He frowned, starting to get annoyed, making the flame spark, sputter, and grow larger. It wasn't pretty when he got angry... and it wasn't hard to make him angry... Francis was the kind of guy who started throwing things too... usually firey things. He seemed to like them.

"N-no, Francis, I'm coming..." Getting on his hands and knees, he crawled under the plastic monstrosity that Dakota's children seemed to favor as everything but a toy, finding gum on his pant's knee and a spiderweb in his face. Coughing and swatting at the vicious monster running rampant over his face, he finally calmed and moved to slump on his knees at his new master's side, sighing softly. "W-what do you want me to do...?"

He leaned in and chuckled, "Just sit back and relax... let's play a game.." He spun a plastic play piece around, the x and o wobbling as it turned lazily, slowing quickly... not much fun at all. "How about this... I'll spin one of these... and you get to choose... x... or o... Make a choice... One... or two?"

"U-uh... How about... Um... T-two?" Head tilting cutely, blonde hair being brushed to the side and dark eyes shining with the anxiety he felt being so close to his tormentor, he almost looked adorable. Or, at least, what Francis would probably think was. Honestly, he shook like a frightened Chihuahua as he reached out and turned his first piece to an 'O'.

"O, hmm? Alright then... Your loss.. or gain... whichever." He spun a piece and grinned when it landed on 'O' before looking at Richie like a hungry animal, if they could have as much confidence as he had... Reaching out, he shoved Richie to his back, the bark chips scratching at the back of his head and neck, his palms rubbing the rough surfaces.

"Now... time to pay up." He pinned the other and grinned, grabbing Richie's chin and turning his face from side to side, examining him closely.

"P-pay up?" Richie's eyes went wide; wider than that squirrel that knows it's too fat to outrun the limber dog. His breath rattled out in a surprised shout as he was downed, pinned to the cold, unfeeling woodchips that dug into his back uncomfortably and made him try to edge his body closer to Francis' so he didn't have to feel so much of the pain. With a frown and a groan, he peered up again, finding that this was maybe too rough a game for him to get involved with. What had he been thinking, taking on Francis' every whim for a month straight? This was going to be murder...

"F-francis..." He mumbled, not liking how he was being sized up like a fine cut of meat.

"Ssshhh... Shut it Foley. I've waited a while for this and you're not backing out now..." He rubbed his hand over the other's front, slipping it down to grope Richie's crotch. Even if he was trying to be gentle, his touch was a bit rough... he wasn't exactly used to this kind of thing. He was out for pleasure... be it self gratified sexual experience... or torching things that pissed him off. He didn't know why but it always felt so nice to watch shit burn to the ground...

Grasping Foley's groin, Francis began to rub and feel him through his pants, finding that he actually enjoyed it... And it was satisfying to know that Foley would be in complete shock since he'd put out the fire to do it, leaving them in pitch black except for some street lights in the distance leaving them barely any light to see by.

The gasp of shock that left him when the flame extinguished and that bomb was dropped on his unsuspecting head nearly made him feel as dizzy as that crack to the head he'd taken earlier that day. The sudden grip on his crotch made him hiss out a pained groan, but he realized that the more he was palmed and, even with the rough touches and glances, stared at made it impossible to not find it appealing. Gulping a little as he realized that the pyromaniac was enjoying it as well, he finally decided to man up and take what was coming for him. After all, he was a superhero himself, right? Something like that... Bang Baby, all that... He could handle a firebug's sexual thirst that seemed to have been parched for quite a while with how he was treating the other.

Thrusting up into that hand and finding that was the most gratifying thing so far, he decided to keep going, rubbing his hips into that hand and wishing it to be something else. Richie knew he was gay. For the longest time, it had been a secret between himself and Virgil, until his lovely friend decided that it was okay for them to spurr themselves past friendship and see what awaited them on the other side. As it was, they were saving themselves for their one-year anniversary, which was only a few short weeks away, vowing to share themselves with each other for the rest of their lives, and nobody else.

So much for that promise. It wasn't like he was married quite yet, though... And if he said anything, Virgil could be the next target...

"A-ah! Francis..." Groaning pleasantly, he rocked a little more and the pleasure spiked in his body, making him jolt, "P-please..." It was almost begging.

"Mmm, please... I like that word on your lips, Foley... It sounds nice when you beg me... Maybe if you beg enough you could convince me to help you a bit more..." He was seeming to be enjoying this way more than he really should be. His fingertips trailed up and down the apex of the other's hips, even moving up and pulling his pants down a little to tickle said hips. It was a fun tantalizing game that left Foley panting and Stone enjoying it like a sick hyena with a buffet of baby kittens.

He quickly darted his hands under the other's long sleeve and rubbed his belly up to his chest, touching his nipples and flicking them gently. Leaning in, he licked around the other's nipple before flicking his tongue on the hardened nub and then sneered mercilessly.

Usually, Richie wasn't really the type to beg and plead, but this seemed like one hell of a time to start. "P-please, Hotstreak..." It eeked out of him like the last of his breath, gasping and twitching in pleasure, writhing beneath the other's fingertips and unable to even think of Virgil at this point. In fact, his mind was blanking on the reason why he shouldn't be having sex with one of their worst enemies...

Deciding it had something to do with the natural deforestation and the population of woodpeckers in Dakota, thus deeming it much less important than the hands driving him up the wall and through the wood chips, Richie decided to say the words that would seal his fate forever.

"G-god... F-fuck me... Please... I... I've n-never been so... Nnnm... S-so hungry for someone in my l-life..." Sniffling a little as pained tears leapt to his eyes with the return of that mind-numbing pain as his hard nipples were abused and left to keep climbing to the sky from the cold air around them, he licked his lips before glancing down, "I... I'll ev-even help you, first..."

"Mmm good choice... Especially since O means I get your virginity, Richie Rich..." He quickly moved his hands down and undid his belt, button, and zipper. His pants already hung low on his hips and now he pushed his boxers down to meet them, the dark hiding him from the other's view. He shoved two fingers into the wet cavern that was Richie's salivating mouth. Feeling around a bit and coating his fingers in saliva, he then ordered the other to remove his pants a little more. "Bend over that seat there. Hurry up." He quickly pinned him down and shoved his fingers deep in the other, stretching out that tight virginal muscle that teased him, grasping at his fingers and trying to get more.

Licking his lips, he could feel his cock harden further, coming to life for the blonde he'd pined for... the reason he had picked on the nerd this whole time... He just looked so fuckable... And now he had his chance, thrusting his fingers in and out, groaning gently and rubbing his cock between those baby soft cheeks.

Those words barely meant a thing to him, Richie's mind so overrun by thoughts of sex, of release, the pent-up need inside of him so ready to burst his whole body at the seams. Never in his young life did he think he'd be so very wanton for any man that wasn't his V... Hell, he'd never dreamed once that he'd be getting such treatment from the young man who tormented and teased him all day, every day... But now that it was truth coming alive right in his mouth, against his body, and soon on his soft, supple rear, he knew that he wouldn't regret it. This was kind of all he'd ever dreamed of; the risk of being discovered in public, the thought of having someone large and powerful behind him, ruining him for good... Oh, he never realized just how dirty his mind could be until he slapped Francis' face on his memory for who his virginity went to.

And somehow, he was starved for it. He felt like a starving animal grasping for the only hunk of meat left for miles, and he had to do so with a tight little pucker that absolutely beckoned for something huge to make it stretch to such proportions that he'd likely have a hard time walking for the rest of the week. Nothing came to mind about trying to cover this up; at the moment, he was all about living this experience and cherishing it like he would never have anything so exhilarating again.

Feeling just as excited for release, Francis could feel his cock throbbing with need. He needed something to clamp around his length and milk his balls for all they were worth. Once he'd stretched out Foley's hole a little bit, he removed his fingers and pressed against his passage, feeling the muscles tense around the tip of his member, his slit already dripping precum.

Pushing in, he began to rock his hips, trying to get himself nice and deep inside the nerd and to fill him with every inch of cock that he could fit. At a nice two and a half feet, he had nothing to be ashamed of. Though Richie Rich here might not be walking so well for a while... not that it didn't feel good now.. Because it felt amazing.

Their groans mingled together, Stone's breath hot and heavy, his eyes clenched shut for a little while as he lost all thoughts, submerged deep in the relief of carnal pleasures.

At first, the pain was unbearable. He'd always heard Virgil discuss how he'd be nice, slow, gentle, and careful with Richie, treating him like a king the night they'd give themselves to each other like neatly wrapped presents. This... This was hardly nice, though it left him crying out into the still night air for more. No, this... This was raw. Raw power, raw need, exposed and bleeding like a hunk of dismembered flesh. It was real, it was hot, it was throbbing...

Richie couldn't escape the throbbing no matter what he did. His cock pulsed and so did everything else, like he was one with the other and there was no pulling them apart. Soon, instead of trying to push the intruder out, it seemed that his tight, spasming ring of muscle was trying ever so hard to pull more and more in, to get every thick inch sucked up into his body, and to cure the fever he seemed to have caught from the other.

Panting and groaning, Francis wrapped an arm around Richie's waist, reaching down and grasping his cock, beginning to pump him eagerly. With his other hand set on the other's smooth back, he began to fuck the nerd like there was nothing else left to his life. He threw his head back and groaned before leaning his own body close, kissing the other's spine as he pounded away.

He could feel that tight ring of muscle clamp around his eager cock and he was loving it, every bit... It felt so perfect, he wasn't sure exactly what to do about it except just keep fucking and pound in the other like his mind was set on that... which it pretty much was...

Never in his life had Richie found something that made him feel so complete. The thought of pulling away, of not feeling the rough scrape of the wood chips against his knees as his body was rocked, it made him scared. His heart was both elated and breaking at one time, filling his mind with doubt and pleasure that further made the bile in his stomach roar. Trying to ignore it, he spent a few moments focusing on the joint of their bodies, the pleasure that hand gave him, and he then realized it was too late.

With a scream that startled morning birds from their nighttime trees, Richie threw back his head and spattered the small kid's seat he leaned on with his seed. Rear clenching and clamping madly around the other's hot, hungry length, he never knew when the other would quit or if they'd be here till the cops came. All he knew was that a sudden thought appeared in his head; Virgil would find out if the cops _did_, in fact, show up. Because that would spur on the wrath of Hotstreak, who would then make a need for Static Shock to be apparent. And.. That was something he couldn't let happen.

Feeling those muscles clamping around his eager length, however, had the two toned red and blonde fucking Richie only harder, not going to back up or let down for a moment until he felt he was finished... which came very soon as he released, splattering the other's insides with his seed and groaning in pleasure, trying not to pull the other's hair as he pulled his head back and kissed at his shoulder.

"Good boy... As a reward... I'll let you rest tonight... I'll take you home now... But this weekend you're going to be spending some time with me. Got it?" To emphasize the urgency that the other listen, he made a palm of fire and held it up near the other's face, "Or else you won't be enjoying being outside for a while..."

Gasping and panting heavily, Richie nodded a little, not bothering to mention that he was supposed to be going somewhere with Virgil that weekend... He'd find a way to get out of it, he was sure. After all, after his stomach was a little pooched out and he knew he'd be feeling this the next few days, he could just tell his lover that he wasn't feeling very good, and that he'd hurt himself at home.

After all, his banister was a deathwish sometimes, especially when he tried to jump it in eagerness for dinner; it wouldn't be the first time he'd hurt himself on it. Panting a little, he paused a moment, "Y-you... Want to take me home?" What exactly could that entail, he wondered?

"Yes, I want to take you home. Don't bother about it..." He pulled out slowly and hummed, reaching down and pulling up his clothes, fixing them and loosely putting on his belt so his pants hung off one hip like usual. "Fix your clothes... don't want Mr. Goody Goody getting caught, now do we..?"

He chuckled and smirked, kissing the nerd before standing a little, having to bend at the waist a tad to not knock his head on the toy structure.

Smiling a little to himself, he corrected his attire and paused, wondering what to do about the mess he'd made. Licking his lips slightly, he looked at the other with concern burning in his eyes. "Wh-what do we do about the, uh, mess?" Looking up at the other, he tilted his head a little and looked really hurt about leaving this here.

"I... Can't get caught like this, either..." He added, sighing, "Please help me fix it, then we can go home..."

"Don't worry... I'll take the blame..." He pulled the other away and out of the park before his hands lit up with some nice bonfires in his palms. Without another word, he threw the fire at the park, beginning to light everything up. Too bad there hadn't been rain... or else the poor structure would have survived the massive onslaught.

Grinning, he took the nerd's wrist and began to run off, "Come on... Said I wouldn't let you get blamed so you better get home. Let's go."

Wow... Francis had lit an entire play structure at the park on fire to save him from being discovered... It was almost sweet, if it wasn't so delinquint...

Smiling a little at his new Master, he leaned closer to the other as they ran for the hills, hiding behind some buildings a few blocks from Richie's house. It was nice for them to spend time together, he realized, nicer than he would have expected. Without thinking, he pressed closer to Hotstreak and gently kissed his lips. Smiling a bit, he took the other's hand before making the way to his house. When the building loomed up befor them, he looked at the other calmly before offering a little sigh of contentment.

"Um... That was nice. So... I... I'll see you tomorrow?" The way he said that, it was almost as if he was sad to see this night end. Granted, he was still wondering what was left in store for him, now, and how he was going to handle Virgil after all of this...

Pausing for a moment, Francis blinked, seeing the other was a little depressed to let this night end. It was... nice... to know someone gave a shit to be with him for once. Leaning in, he kissed back almost a little too passionately, pulling the other close against himself.

With the softest of moans, Richie pressed back against him and let the kiss last for a bit before pulling away with a small smile. "I, uh... I'm excited for this weekend." He whispered, licking his lips a little bit before heading up the steps and silently letting himself into the house and up the stairs to his room.

Using the time left before school to get his homework done, he spent the rest of his morning making a nice, big breakfast for himself and his family when hey woke up. His dad was surprised, but semed pleased enough, which was good enough for him.


End file.
